Aquel 13 de Julio
by Sandyn8
Summary: Aun recuerdo aquel 13 de Julio, un día que se suponia tendria que ser feliz... pero no fue así...ya que tú...SxS!  Short fic!


**Hola a todos!...bueno les dejo una pequeña historia que se me acaba de ocurrir ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer jeje!...Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>13 de Julio…aún recuerdo aquel día como si hubiese sido ayer…<p>

Ese día era el cumpleaños de la persona más amada para mí…mi prometido Syaoran…

En aquel entonces yo tenía 21 años y el 22, lo sé, éramos jóvenes, pero aún así estábamos completamente seguros de que nuestro amor seria _eterno_…

Apenas hace solo unos cuantos días me había pedido ¡que me casara con él!, no lo podía creer. Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida.

Recuerdo lo nervioso que estaba aquel día que me pidió ser su esposa.

Fuimos a cenar y sin pleno aviso se arrodillo ante mí, saco una cajita roja, la abrió, y saco un bello anillo. Después de eso empecé a llorar como loca mientras él me decía- "Sakura, te amo mucho y eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Por favor hazme el honor de ser mi esposa".

Sin dudarlo le dije que sí y me abalance contra sus brazos, fundiendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Aún se dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara cuando recuerdo ese momento.

Después de eso rápidamente apareció el 13 de Julio…

Ese día celebraríamos doble, nuestro compromiso y el cumpleaños de Syaoran.

Él me recogió en mi casa y subimos al auto y fuimos directo al Festival que se estaba celebrando en la ciudad.

Aquella tarde fue de lo más divertida. Comimos, bebimos un poco, jugamos en los cientos de juegos que había, bailamos, nos reíamos…en fin…hicimos un poco de todo.

Recuerdo que Syaoran me insistió para que nos tomáramos una fotografía en lo alto de la rueda de la fortuna. Sin dudarlo accedí a los caprichos de mi novio.

Aún conservo aquella fotografía…

Llego la noche y nos dispusimos a ir a su apartamento, queríamos seguir celebrando ese día tan especial.

Subimos al auto…como me arrepiento de haberlo hecho…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontramos en la carretera que nos llevaría a su apartamento.

-¿Sabes?- me decía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras conducía.- estoy muy feliz de que aceptaras compartir tu vida conmigo. De verdad te amo mucho Sakurita.

-Yo también te amo mucho mi amor.- le dije tiernamente mientras me acercaba un poco a él y depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Continuamos con nuestro camino, hasta que de repente se escucho un sonido arrebatador.

Solo atine a mirar a Syaoran. Lo último que recuerdo de ese momento fue a Syaoran mirarme con una sonrisa, y su cara toda iluminada por una luz externa al auto.

Después de eso, me desmaye….pero como si hubiera sido un segundo abrí los ojos…

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Me encontraba con el cuerpo lleno de sangre por todos lados. El auto estaba destrozado y al parecer estaba volteado.

En ese momento llego una persona a mi cabeza…Syaoran…

Adolorida voltee hacia el asiento del conductor…y ahí estaba…mi querido Syaoran con mucha más sangre que yo en el cuerpo.

Él se encontraba inconsciente. En ese instante me recorrió el pánico…será que él estaba….muerto?

No, esperen, aun podía notar su respiración, su leve y cortada respiración.

Como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, logre salir del destrozado auto y me dirigí hacia Syaoran.

Como pude lo saque del auto y lo aleje de este.

-Syaoran…-lo llamaba entre sollozo.-¡SYAORAN!...mi amor…despierta…-casi rogaba.

-Sa…Sakura.- decía mi novio casi inconsciente.

-¡Syaoran resiste por favor!

-Sakura.- a penas si podía hablar.- Te amo. Gra…gracias por…todo… y…

-Syaoran no.- lo interrumpí.- no te empieces a despedir de mí.- le dije explotando en llanto.

-Lamento no poder….casarme…contigo…pero…

-Syaoran….no me dejes…

-Ya no creo…que…resis…ta…mi cuerpo…- decía cada vez con más dificultad.

-Syaoran…-decía destrozada-…no me dejes…

-Te amo…y siempre…lo hare…

Terminando aquella oración…nunca más volví a escuchar su voz…ni ver sus ojos mirarme…ni sentir su calor en mi cuerpo…nada de eso…nunca más…

Hoy, 13 de julio, diez años después desde que perdí a mi novio, a mi prometido, a mi mejor amigo…a mi vida…me encuentro en lo alto de aquella rueda de la fortuna, mirando aquella fotografía que insististe en tomarnos…

Puedo sentir tu presencia aquí, junto a mí…

No sabes cuánto lamento lo que paso…

Tal vez si no hubiera aceptado ser tu esposa, tu novia, tu amiga, o el simple hecho de haberte conocido, tal vez….aún seguirías con vida…

Y solo tal vez, nos hubiéramos vuelto a conocer, vuelto a enamorar, y quien sabe…nos hubiéramos casado y otra historia seria…

-Te amo.- digo mirando nuestra fotografía. La ultima que nos tomamos aquel 13 de Julio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero les gustara. La escribi con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!<strong>

**Creo que me pase un poco con la muerte de Syaoran jaja!...pero queria haerlo un poco tragico!**

**Pues eso es todo. Por favor dejen reviews y cuentenme que les parecio!**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
